dkamifandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeon at the Capital
This dungeon belonging to Keeper Arachne was located near the capital of the barony of Blisshire and her base of operations for the region. Connected to the capital by long tunels and sewage drains, Arachne's minions were able to preemptively undermine the foundations of the abbey with many clergymen still inside. Layout The general layout of the dungeon was cavernous rooms with entrances and exits at many altitudes, covered in spider webs, and narrow stairways for the human residents. The dungeon encompassed a library, a orison/torture chamber, a heart chamber and probably many more rooms. The prison was imbued with an anti-magic effect - "What is cast inside, stays inside". Attack on the Dungeon The attack was planned and lead by Baron Leopold. In preparation many adventurers, heroes and soldiers were gathered. A front line team consisting of Ami, Jered, Cathy and seven more unnamed comrades, one of whom was a dwarf, were the first to infiltrate the dungeon through sewage tunnels. They were quickly found out, attacked and imprisoned. Of the seven remaining prisoners two were tortured to death by the warlock Nero. After successfully escaping the prison they were attacked by spiders. This made it necessary for Ami to summon her Reaper to deal with the aggressive and humongous spiders. After those were dispatched Ami lost control of the Reaper and had to follow him to ensure the safety of the invading main force. Jered and Cathy followed her. The Reaper, chasing the spiders gleefully to the arena, killed anything in sight and followed his insectoid antagonists into the heart chamber where he was immeaditely immobilzed by spider webs. The main force and rest of the front line team following in the Reapers wake reunited in a huge arena next to the Heart Chamber. Baron Leopold lead his men from the front line, shielded against the spells with which Arachne attacked by his wizards. After the Keeper increased the size of a spider to that of a house Leopold charged the giant arachnid head on. His remaining men pushed forward to the heart chamber and were let in. This proved to be fatal for soon the doors supposedly forced open were closed behind the rushing soldiers, Ami, Jered and Cathy among them. The dungeon heart, located at the ceiling of a high cylindrical room, was unreachable. The attempt of Arachne to drown her attackers in water was torpedoed by Ami freezing the water valves closed. The baron in the meantime was engaged in his battle with spiderzilla, now also burning, and succeeded in directing the mad arachnids assault through the doors into the heart chamber. There he led the giant arachnid he still hung on to across the walls towards the ceiling and the dungeon heart therein. After his furious steed was removed by the Keeper he clung to the hearts overarching superstructure and attacked its membrane relentlessly. His success was met with cheering and howling, the latter by the banished Keeper. Aftermath Ami was found out to be a Keeper, the Reaper battled shortly with the Baron, Jered, Cathy and Snyder became Ami's minions since they were already associated with her and Nero was found in a library adjacent to one of the tunnels leading out of the dungeon. A frog, unbeknownst to any a transfigured Boris, was rescued and Nero was last seen facing the soldiers leaving the dungeon. Category:Dungeon